(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sunglasses with interchangeable sunglass lenses and a kit comprising a sunglass frame with interchangeable sunglass lenses, extra lenses and a case for storing the extra lenses and the sunglasses.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Eyeglasses are worn during a wide variety of activities and must be capable of meeting a wide variety lighting conditions. In some cases, people having contact lenses still need a pair of glasses with prescription lenses. If these persons want sunglasses, they require two pair of sunglasses, one with and one without prescription strength. Each pair of sunglasses is stored in different sunglass cases.
It would be highly desirable to provide sunglasses or eyeglasses having interchangeable lenses.
It would also be highly desirable to provide a sunglass case for storing and/or protecting other sets of lenses to be used with the sunglasses. Such sunglass case could be sold in a kit with interchangeable lenses and the interchangeable sunglasses.